hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eddieboy619/The thing about rangers...
Ok, so the ranger... the powerful, mysterious warrior, famed for their skills with a bow yes? Well in this mod no. These underpowered and frankly useless 'warriors' couldn't shoot a barn door and this is actually true because despite their usual bowmanship this class can't even shoot strait. The arrows fly off in random directions. Isn't this really defeating the point of a powerful ranged assasin? Now admittedly to program bows to only shoot strait for rangers may be difficult but the mysterious warriors are more like drunken guards compared to mages. Mages in comparison Mages can spam a wand attack for ages and deal twice the damage per second, shoot in a strait line and it's instant! For a ranger to deal any damage more than 2 blocks away he has to charge his bow so that he only gets a shot off every 2 seconds. Even then he has a high chance of missing. Whilst a mage can continue to knock back an enemy, the ranger gets one shot in and then has to get out his sword. You might as well play a warrior with a bow, there wouldn't be much difference. Abilities The exploding arrow is addmitedly very powerful, but no xp/loot is gained from it so it can't be used when trying to level, only when fleeing (which, as a ranger, is done a lot). The lightning is alright, same as the mage but often more damage is done to the ranger as he flees because he cannot shoot fast enough or do enough damage. The torch shot is definitely useless as all the dungeons are lit up anyway and the torches make no difference to spawners. If you didn't have to have a torch to start with and it just cost a lot of mana then ok fine but it really gives no advantage (nice programming though). The multi shot is again fairly unhelpful because the arrows are to far apart-they need to be close enough for all of them to hit one mob if need be then it would be ok except that only one of the arrows can hit and the rest bounce back in your face!! THIS NEEDS CHAGING!!!!!!! The jump is, as far as i can see, ok but too much fall damage is taken and moving around using it means you take more damage than fighting on the ground. Rangers are light on their feet and need to take less fall damage. The only usefull ability is climp which doesn't climb man made blocks unfortunately but it is still amazing. There needs to be a strait shot which has a 4 sec cast say and then flies for ever unti it hits something (or a realistic distance) and also a buff to double your damage for 10 secs or whatever (long cast) to even make it near the mage in ability. Another option would be to have a high damage close ranged attack which could be used when wielding a bow to deal close range damage would enable rangers to hold their own in battle with many mobs. Pets? A huge advantage would be to start out with a pet. You could start with a random egg in your inventory which when thrown would spawn a pet which could level with you and be able to have extra fortitude and strength (3 points per level say). The pet could have a similar ability to warriors so that it could 'bark' and pull all the aggro. This way the ranger could deal the damage whilst the pet tanks. There would need to be an ability to resurect it or the egg could stay in the inventory and then when the pet dies there could be a 5 min cooldown before resummoning. There would also need to be no 'friendly fire' on your pet. Alternatively the pet you get could be race dependant, steves get wolves, halflings get scorpions, elves get panther (same proggraming, different skin) and dwarves get bear (same programming, different skin). These pets could be healed with any food which would have to be dropped by more mods (e.g. zombies and orc archers and spiders and scorpions). Category:Blog posts